Mine
by paranormalpancakes3
Summary: Hey Everyone! Here is a NEW FanFic, mostly about Buttercup and Butch. There will be a few snip-its of the other Puffs and Ruffs. Never was good at making the summaries...So I guess you'll just have to read it! Review, Follow, and Favorite. Paranormalpancakes
1. Chapter 1: Territorial

**Hey Everyone, **

**Here with a NEW FanFic! Buttercup and Butch to be exact. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update my stories lately, I have been so busy keeping up with everything. So I though I would make it up with a new story! I will be updating soon, I also have been having writers block :/. Please enjoy my new FanFic! Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~ParanormalPancakes**

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

My blood was boiling, steam crept out of my ears, and my porcelain skin face reddened at the sight of him. Sharp brief pains hit me as he strikes my body and face. "Is that all you got Butter Bitch?" He teased. I twitched as my name crept from his lips, I growled distinctively. He just called me weak. Chuckling lightly a smirk appeared upon my face.

"Nah, theres no need to try for you Butchy Boy," I smiled evilly, "your not worth it." Those words slapped him in his face. I could see his grimace smirk turn into a putrid scowl, twitching he knocked his fists into my chest causing me to drag against the coarse pavement. Towering over me acting like he had won, I swiftly brought my legs to his chest. Giving him a powerful and controlled kick making a little "thud" as he flew into the neighboring skyscrapers causing a gaping hole. I zipped up to the gaping hole to find Butch lifting himself off the grown. Smacking myself against him pinning him on one of the walls, I could feel is tone muscles tense up as I did so. I beamed him my wicked smirk.

"Get off me Buttercup," He growled. flared my grin again. Butch's midnight black spikes were perfect, he was wearing a forest green muscle shirt showing off his toned muscles, black jeans, and green and black Jordans...matching his forest green eyes.

"Butch when are you ever gonna learn?" I tiled my head, "I am way better th..." I stopped abruptly, my super hearing kicked. I know the voices that were coming our way, there was no possible way that they were my sisters voices. They had an evil twinge to them. Butch was confused, he held a straight face on through out my abrupt stop. "Butch stay here," I commanded.

"What the hell is going on?!" He screamed. I slapped my hand over his mouth, I can't let the voices hear him.

"Butch just please stay here until I get back," I pleaded. I could feel my emerald eyes implore. He slightly nodded bringing a half smile to my face. I took my hands off of him and snapped my head towards the cavernous hole to see the Ruffs signature colors except they were lighter. I squandered the thought in my head. My lungs gave out, my porcelain skin drained of color. Powerpunk Girls. I shot out of the hole and landed in the middle of the street to be met by my sisters. We exchanged thoughts for a bit until they arrived.

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Butch just please stay here until I get back," She pleaded. Buttercup had grown her hair out so that It was halfway down her back in short messy layers with her grown out bangs that swept to the side (Scene hair), she had at least D-sized breast with a matching hour glass figure, she was wearing a baggy black shirt that was showing off one shoulder saying "Bad Bitch" on it, black skinny jeans slightly ripped, and green high-top Converse that matched her emerald green eyes. I couldn't help but smirk in my mind, I still held a straight face. Her emerald eyes were hypnotizing, I slightly nodded making her half smile. She lifted her hands from her powerful grip to make her way to the broad hole. I watched as she look out, until she stopped breathing. She looked so cold, her skin was pale and she couldn't move. I was getting worried about her, until she came back to life and shot out the hole at the speed of light. I made my way to where she had stood to see her and her sisters with three other girls. I looked at the mysterious girls colors. Lust Red...Cobalt Blue...Kelly Green. I growled, "The Powerpunk Girls."

**Buttercups P.O.V**

"What do we have here?" Berserk sinisterly smirked.

"Long time no see," Brat sang evilly.

"Look what we found," Brute howled. I couldn't help it, I growled loudly getting their attention. I changed emotions, I let out a smirk and a chuckle.

"Look what the cat dragged in..." I hissed venom practically spitting from those words. I stepped closer to Brute leaving us a foot away from each other. Brute was the exact way she left. She having her midnight black hair in a pixie cut, wearing a half cut back tank top, camo booty shorts, and black combat boots. " You guys are pathetic," I wickedly grinned. With one rapid move I had uppercutted her into the air, I launched up grabbing her my her shoulders and slamming her down into the pavement making a crater. I could see she was badly cut. I landed in front of her, glancing back to see if my sisters were okay, Brute had gotten the chance to punch me into the stomach leaving me flying into a taxi cab. I growled obnoxiously, I ran full speed decking her and pinning her into a building. I looked her into her eyes, she wasn't looking at me...or struggling. She was looking behind me. I snapped my head to where she was looking. Butch. I saw a grimace smirk creep on her face, she snapped her eyes at me.

"Butch is looking hot," I winced at his name, "I wonder why he plays with you... everyone knows I'm way more fun." I growled, I grabbed hold of her shoulders and thew her into a building on the opposite side of the street grazing Butch. I gave him a nasty glower. I pinned Brute again making her stare into my cold eyes. "Everyone also knows I was always stronger than you," She whispered, "I wonder if Butch will come to me, I could give him on hell of a ride." I felt myself twitch, she just called me weak. I tightened my grip making her flinch. I threw her again. Pinned her down,only giving her room to listen not talk.

"Now listen!" I screamed. I could feel eyes on me, everyone had stopped in their positions. No one was fighting. "If you lay one finger Butch I will personally find you and rip you to shreds!" I shrieked, "Butch is my toy, not yours. He is MINE!" I growled. She was wincing at every word that was coming out of my mouth. I scared her, I couldn't feel any movement in the ground...everyone was silent. "Now, get out." I threw her one last time, she landing in a Lexis. She scrambled to get up and shot up into the air before I had another chance to beat her. Her sisters followed leaving my sisters, the Ruffs, and I alone

* * *

**Hello!**

**Did you like it? Someones getting territorial! Please tell me your thoughts and opinions in the review section below. So please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Tune in next time!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**


	2. Chapter 2: Wanting

**Hey Everyone,  
**

**Here with another chapter of Mine! I really like this story, I can't wait to update more! So please REview, Follow, and FAvorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

Her words ran through my mind over and over again. I couldn't process what she had said. She stood still silently, not making a sound or movement. We all were silent and didn't dare to make a move. I wanted to say something but no words crept out, leaving my mouth wide open. With out warning, she took of into the multi-colored sky leaving her sisters, my bros, and I alone asking ourselves "Did that just happen?"

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I couldn't take it, I shot into the sky. I flew about ten minutes, just to get away from what just happened. I perched myself in a soft wispy pink cloud, digging my face in my knees. Thinking, just thinking was permitted. I finally looked up to see the round, enormous moon in my gaze. Silently I took out my phone, _12:13am, _I solemnly left my piece of cotton candy and soared to the house. No, we don't still live in our old boxy white house the Professor grew us up in. We still live in Townsville, just not in the same house. My sisters and I are now eighteen, seniors in Pokey Oaks High School. We moved to another house because of the Professors death, the house reminded us of him...causing Bubbles to cry when ever she goes into his room or down into the lab, Blossom to block out the death, and for me to trigger my temper quicker than normal. We now live in a four story mansion each giving my sisters and I our private rooms, and a lot of room for guests and parties. I quickly approached our residence, finding my window and quietly sneaking into my neon green and black room.

"Well well well, you finally showed," I masculine whisper broke the silence. The whisper was just as loud enough for me to hear but quiet enough so no one awoke from their slumber. I whirled around, seeing a familiar pair of forest green eyes to greet me. My eyes grew bigger, he smirked evilly. I threw myself at the door just to be caught by familiar toned arms, opening my mouth to shriek was quickly covered by his hands. "Theres no need to call for help Buttercup,I just need to talk," He whispered. I mumbled in return. "If you promise to not run I will let you free," He offered. I quickly nodded, crossing my fingers behind my back. He let go of me carefully, I took my chance... running to door again. He furiously grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me at my bed, jumping on top of me to not escape.

"Let me go!" I whispered. He smirked and chuckled straddling me.

"Nah, I'm good, I like being on top." I growled viciously, as I tried struggling. I could see that he was enjoying me struggle under his body. I hated this. I finally stopped struggling leaving me pouting and waiting for the next piece of shit to come out of his mouth. "Are you done?" I simply nodded waiting. "So now your protecting me?" He questioned.

"I don't like anyone playing with my toys except for me," I growled venom spitting out with every word. I couldn't look at him, It was too weird. He quietly got up and walked a few steps toward the window; I slowing got up about to follow him. _**WHAM! **_The air ran out of my mouth, my stomach was aching with pain. I opened my emerald green eyes to be match with the mysterious forest green ones. I squinted trying to not think of the pain being inflicted. I would of fell to my knees but he was holding me up making me look at him. He directed my head forcing me to look at him. His eyes looked hurt, dark, and sympathetic, he dip in causing his hot breathe near my neck.

"Buttercup," He whispered ever so lightly, "Don't make me want what I can't have." My eyes widened in shock as those words crept out of his mouth. My eyes filled in with darkness and shadows as I drift into a ugly slumber.

**Butch's P.O.V**

As those slipped out of my mouth, I could see Buttercup in shock leaving her to a still sleep. I had her in my arms, I quietly carried her to her bed slipping her under her silky green sheets. I looked at her in her silent beautiful sleep. She looked so peaceful, less vicious, somewhat happy. I gently swished the midnight black hair our of her face. I looked at her one more time causing me to smile. I silently slipped out of her window flying off the misty, cool, dark night

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Did you like it? Sorry It was really short, It kinda just ended that way. I hope to update some of my stories...Its been forever! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**


	3. Chapter 3: What?

**Hello Everyone!  
**

**I just had a mini heart attack! I deleted my email for this account and couldn't access it on safari, I basically died! I made a new FanFic account so I could keep doing stories, even though I never saved my old stories... Just then I went on on FireFox and ParanormalPancakes was login in already! ME: WOOHOO! ^_^. I am so proud to be writing stories I would of died if my account had gotten deleted! So please enjoy this chapter. Review, Follow, and Favorite!  
**

**~Paranormalpancakes  
**

* * *

**Saturday**

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I shot up from my silky sheets. I woke up in a heap, breathing heavy and in a sweat. My hair was uncontrollable, I was in yesterdays clothes, and my makeup was smeared all over my face...I looked like a zombie. I got up willingly..._12.14pm_, surprising. I made my way to the bathroom, through the jungle of clothes. As I tilted my head up looking at myself in the mirror, It _**HIT**_ me. His words followed me, I could practically feel his hot breathe down my neck whispering the same words. "Don't make me want what I can't have." My eyes went wide just thinking of those words. I couldn't help but have a worried face on. I am what he can't have. I, Buttercup Emerald Utonium, is what he can't have. I slowly drifted down to my knees, putting my hands in my hands. I felt shame, surprise, and anger. I had to get this out of my mind making my way to the shower to take a hot rinse.

I flew down the stairs to attend breakfast with my sisters that I wish i could avoid. "Mornin," Bubbles mumbled. I looked at both of my sisters who were clearing avoiding the matter of what happen yesterday, but still showed the emotions. I heavily sighed. I couldn't deal with this, I stomped towards the front door and slammed it shut.

Putting in my headphones I lifted off the ground and into the air to patrol the city. My sisters and I usually do this if we have had a fight with one of our enemies, they are usually out doing more trouble the next day. My neon green streak was left behind me as I patrolled until I stopped in mid air. Butch. I growled viscously and swooped down.

"Ah! What the hell?!" He spat. I had swooped down and pinned him against the building he was next too. I growled obnoxiously.

"You sure as hell know why I'm doing this!" I shot back. With one swift move I was in his position with his body pressed sternly against mine.

"We'll talk later," He said sternly. Wanting to protest he left in a swift, fast shot into the air. I let out a frustrated scream and shot up in the air looking for more trouble. Atlas I found some. I landed hard on the ground making a little dent on the pavement.

"Give it up Brute," I said forcefully with a dull attitude. She turned around with a sinister smile. I gave myself a putrid frown crossing my arms. She was alone, coming out of a bank with a bag of cash.

"Funny joke Butter Shit, but I think I'm just gonna keep on doing what I want," She responded.

"Wow, nice nickname... how long did that one take you?"

"Not long, I just took half of your name and describe your fighting tactics and how you look." I growled deeply, she called me weak and called me ugly. She never learns does she?

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed. I punched her straight in the face causing her to spit up blood. Brute threw a punch weakly. I caught it and made her fist punch herself. The punches kept on coming to her face and body, blood was everywhere. I couldn't stop. It was automatic, all my rage was pouring in the punches. I was about to throw more punches until muscular arms pulled me from my position and lifted me up in the air.

"What the hell are you thinking!" A venomous masculine voice shouted at me. I turned around to see those memorable forest green eyes. I crossed my arms.

"Why the hell did you make me stop! I was giving that sinister bitch a lesson!" I shouted. He gave me a disapproving look, not that he could give me it.

"You could of killed her," He growled. I shot him a scowl.

"One less bitch to worry about," I replied coldly. He didn't look at me.

"Buttercup," He started, "you don't want her blood on your hands." I looked down. "You don't want to live with that, I won't allow it." I looked into his eyes to see sadness. I kept quiet I couldn't speak, he was still holding me I noticed. I looked forward to see my house, he quietly let me go and I opened my window and snuck in.

"Don't just stand there! Hurry up! Before my sisters see you." I could see confusion creep on his face. "We needed to talk, but you didn't feel like it...blah blah blah." He quickly nodded and snuck in the same as me. "So, what did you mean when you said what you said last night?" Trying to avoid his exact words. He quietly scratched the back of his head.

"Buttercup," He said walking towards me pinning me against the wall, "I can''t have you." My eyes went wide. I opened my mouth about to protest when soft, luscious, sweet lips crashed into mine. My eyes kept wide. I slowly but surely melted into the kiss, he tasted like green apples...not the sour kinds but the sweet kind. We finally stopped for air...It was suffocating. I liked it.

"What the hell?!" I whispered/screamed. "Your my enemy!" He wickedly smirked diving in for my neck. He light sucked on it and nipped it leaving a plump hicky. I growled in annoyance.

"Like I said Butter babe, I can't have you," He whispered. "You will be mine." With that he bolted out the window leaving me astonished. I ran towards the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"God Damnit Butch!" I traced my fingers over the hicky leaving me frustrated. I growled and went off to my bed to leave the weird day in the dust of my thoughts.

* * *

**Welcome Back,**

**Didja love it? I certainly did, surprising! I was conjuring up this chapter while eating cereal. Thank you cereal! So please Review, Follow, and Favorite!  
**

**~ParanormalPancakes  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering

**Hello!**

**Loving the story? I am getting very interested in it! I really hope you guys like this chapter. So please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**

* * *

**Monday**

**Buttercups P.O.V**

**Beep...Beep...Beep...**

Smack! "Ugh" I groaned loudly. _7:31am. _My eyes flashed open looking at my surroundings , my green and black walls, fluffy white carpet. I painted my walls dark colors because when I painted them, I was thinking of the Professor...I silently looked down at my silky soft sheets emerald green to match my eyes. As I felt one solemn tear slide down my rosy cheek and dropped into the sheets making it a forest green as it soaked in. I snapped my head up gazing at the ceiling trying to make myself not cry. I silently threw the silky sheets off my bed. I don't like it when water gets on my bed. It makes it turn a forest green and reminds me of _**him**_. The thing that happened on Saturday pissed me off! I can't stand him yet he stills plays me like a doll and I crave for the attention of that. He was build to fight me, and only me. It made me feel special...not the kind of special my sisters make me feel, this is a different kind of special. The special someone cannot live without. I shook the thought out of my head and turned on my stereo system and started music to get ready.

I felt to do something different. I got out of the shower, combed and straightened my hair, brushed my teeth, and applied my makeup. I went to my closet and picked out my outfit which consisted of, black jean shorts, green V-neck, black leather jacket, and my green and black DC Rebound Hi tops. I smiled at my outfit and flew downstairs to grab some breakfast. "Mornin," I smiled.

"Mornin," Bubbles sang, "Whats the occasion?" She said looking at my outfit. I smiled.

"No reason, I just felt like I should dress up." Bubbles simply nodded.

"I like your outfit," Blossom added. I flashed her my white pearly smile. I grabbed a couple of slices of bacon and flew out the door for school. I felt the ice cold wind kiss my cheeks making them more flustered. I slowly came to a stop. Lowering down into a cemetery. The tears came flying out of my eyes, I slowly dropped to my knees. In my blurry vision I could see the bold print in front of me.

_Professor Utonium_

_a great scientist and amazing Father._

_Rest In Peace._

I must of cried for a while because I could feel the rising shinning sun in my eyes. I took our my phone and looked at the time breifly. _8:45am. _I solemnly rose and blew a kiss. I lifted my self in the sky and took off for school. The tears were now silent dried scars left my cheeks. My eyes quickly got back to how they regularly were, white, non-puffy, and emotionless. I silent sliced out of sky to the front of the jail called Pokey Oaks High. I knew everyone was at their lockers, so I decided to make a dramatic entrance. I stalked up to the double door entrance grabbing the handles tightly and flew them open. Seeing all the student turn their heads to see who was coming in late. I made my way through the doors hearing a familiar tap tap tap of my shoes. I could feel all eyes on me...I mean all eyes on me. I don't usually dress up like a girly girl, but when I want to I go for gold. I could see everyone looking at me, the preps, to the jocks, to the emos, to the nerds, to the skanks, to the back asses, to my friends and family, and back to me. I walked to walk all the way to my locker...which was somewhat took forever. I felt like I was in slow motion for god sakes.

"Hey BC," My friends Mitch and Robin greeted me.

"Hey you two," I smiled. My sisters were with their groups chattin it up, so they waved slightly greeting me. I waved back flashing them my smile.

"Wanna walk to homeroom with us?" They both asked.

"Nah, I gotta get my stuff," I shook my head, "But you guys go ahead!" I smiled as they waved goodbye to go to our homeroom. Opening my locker, I felt toned arms wrap around my waist. I sighed deeply. "Hello Butch," I scowled with out turning around. He still hung on my waist, he was like a god damn lost puppy dog.

"Your not happy to see me?" He questioned kissing my neck lightly. I grabbed my things and turned to face him. Just my luck he was inches away from my face. I didn't show emotion though, I just flashed him my smile and walked straight of his arms. I could just imagine the puzzled expression on his face. To add to my amusement, Brutes had a black eye from my rage and her face was priceless when she saw Butch kiss my neck. I grinned wickedly.

**Butch's P.O.V**

She played me. She played me like a toy, like she said I was to her. I'll show her, just wait Buttercup Emerald Utonium, just wait. I could see Brutes face when I turned towards her. She was hurt, vengeful, and surprised at what I did to Buttercup. I know, I know, everyone thought The Powerpunks and my bros and I were the perfect couple. I mean we have lots of things in common...we are all evil, same personalities, and so on. Although my bros and I absolutely hate The Powerpunks. They are hot, but they are skanky, inconsiderate, and throw themselves at any guy. I can't stand them, especially Brute. I growled lowly just thinking of them. Brute herself was staring right at me with lust in her eyes, I gave her a putrid look and trudged my way to homeroom.

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I growled lowly as Butch came walking in, sadly Mitch and Robin weren't in my homeroom. My sisters were which was great, but so are the Ruffs and the Punks. My sisters didn't crowd each other we stayed in separate places in the room crowded by our friends. I sat in the far lower left hand corner(if your standing in front of the classroom). Sadly, Butch and Brute were the last ones in the classroom. "Ugh!" No one usually sat by me, they're considered a punching bag to me. So the seat in front of me and to my left were open. Butch gladly took the seat to my left and Brute took the seat in front of me. Butch had a happy smirk on his face, Brute just looked like a prostitute. She evilly smiled and took the seat and turned to face me. I raised a brow. "What the hell are you staring at you cold bitch," I spat. She lightly chuckled.

"Buttercup, you know your not as powerful as you were when you were a child," She paused, "You had the professor as moral support, to help you through everything." "How does it feel to have no one? I'm glad your precious father is dead! Your just a cold bitch like me except weak." My eyes widened, as her grin widened. I felt sadness rush through my body...which last five seconds.

"You cold, cruel, stuck up Bitch!" I yelled slamming my hands on the desk practically breaking it getting everyones attention. "You can't learn a god damn lesson! I mean fucking shit! How many times does it take to get that you calling me weak and useless wont help me not kick your fucking ass!? Oh and bringing my dad in this isn't gonna make me feel sorry for myself," I screamed. I could see Brute's surprised expression, same as Butch. I went grey. I grabbed Brute by her so called "Shirt" and flung her into the concrete walls. Lunging after her giving her automatic painful punches hit her face and body. I could feel the hot streams flowing down my cheeks again. I could hear the screams for help and to stop but I didn't let them in.

"Buttercup stop!" My sisters and Butch yelled trying to get a hold of me. Once they got close to me I grabbed Brute and threw her out the window causing her to smash into the vibrant green grass.

"You psychopathic narcissistic bitch!" I kept the punches coming until I found that she was in a pool of her own blood. I could tell she was still alive from her shallow breathing. I felt muscly arms wrap around me.

I growled obnoxiously. I ripped myself from their grip and shot of in the sky leaving a grey green trail behind me.

* * *

**Hello there,**

**Cliffhanger! Did you all like it? I did! I can't wait to see what happens next, can you? I can't! So please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**


End file.
